


We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

by fanficloverme96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fae AU, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat crack, attempted because i fail at humor, attempted humor, i tried okay, minor ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fun and games until the Prince of the Unseelie Court gets turned into a kitten.</p><p>And Niall the leprechaun is so not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to We Belong by Pat Benatar.
> 
> There are minor reference to the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagewa in terms of the Fae courts and places.

For the record, none of it is Harry’s fault.

He doesn’t know why everyone in the realm of Fae likes to assume everything bad that happens is his fault. Sure, he has his fair share of tricks –Queen El of the Unseelie Court hasn’t really forgiven him for turning her hair into snakes though Harry personally thinks he’s doing her a favor and if no one could get a joke, it isn’t _his_ fault - and yes, he may or may not have gotten into trouble more times he could count but that doesn’t mean everything bad is his doing.

That’s just not fair.

“Sire-,” he tries again.

“No excuses,” King Liam of the Seelie Court cuts him off, which Harry thinks is rather rude, king or not. Liam sits on his throne and looks at Harry with one of his famous thunderous expression that has the ability to render the whole court silent. Even Zayn, Liam’s consort who is known for speaking out his mind, remains mum. He does, however, shoots Harry an apologetic look.

See, this is why he likes Zayn more than Liam. The bundle of fur in Harry’s arms lets out an annoyed meow.

“I don’t know _how_ you managed to turn the prince of the Unseelie Court into a nothing more than a kitten,” Liam begins.

“That’s because I _didn’t_ -,” Harry protests yet again and Liam just _glares_ at him. Again, rude. Why does he even serve this king?

Liam rubs his temple tiredly. “You do realize that your actions could wage war between the two courts?”

“By turning Prince Louis into a cute kitten?” Harry’s tone is incredulous. The said grey kitten in his arms meows again.

The king raises his eyebrow. “Oh, so now you admit you turned him?”

“No! You know that’s not what I-,” Harry turns to look at Zayn helplessly but Zayn merely shakes his head. Liam casts a quick look at the both of them and sighs as if greatly prevailed upon. Which, Harry supposes, is true.

“Not a kitten, specifically,” Liam continues, “But as a helpless creature-,” He is interrupted by an indignant meow. “-in general. You know how easily the Queen of the Unseelie Court gets upset. And if she finds out that her betrothed is a kitten of all things, the situation might get…awry.”

Awry, indeed.

Harry lets out a sigh of his own. “What do you suggest I should do, sire?” he asks, because what else could he do? Clearly King Liam refuses to believe that the kitten is actually the work of a leprechaun. The leprechaun is Niall of all people, who just happens to share a good relationship with the Seelie Court. Clearly, the world is against him.

Liam just looks at him with that stare of his. “Turn him back, of course.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Harry repeats for the umpteenth time, “Believe me, sire, if I could, I would have changed him by now. The magic isn’t my doing so I can’t undo it.” _It’s the work of your pet leprechaun, sire,_ he nearly says but he bites his tongue to hold himself back.

“Then, find the ones who did this and turn him back,” Liam says with exaggerated patience, “Now.”

“Oh, so now you believe-,” Harry cuts himself off upon looking at the king’s expression. Yeesh, someone’s having a bad day. “As you wish, sire,” he says instead. He bows and quietly leaves the court, ignoring Zayn’s pleading look and the court’s judging one.

Niall the leprechaun is going to pay for this.

* * *

 

*

The door opens with a loud bang.

“ _You,_ ” Harry snarls, looking at the leprechaun in front of him. Niall looks up from his cup of tea and grins.

“Harry! How have you been, my old friend?” he greets him cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s murderous expression.

“Turn him back!” Harry barks, thrusting the kitten –sorry, _Louis_ – into Niall’s face. “It isn’t funny, you know. I got into trouble because of you, you stupid leprechaun.”

Niall tsk’ed and strokes Louis’ fur. Louis hisses at him, baring his sharp (but tiny) teeth. Ignoring Louis’ growl, Niall picks the kitten up and hugs him close. “He’s my greatest achievement yet, though,” he sighs dreamily, “Look at him. He’s so much cuter now that his sour face is gone.”

“Queen El isn’t going to be happy, Niall.”

“Still a whiny one, is she?” Niall asks thoughtfully, “I thought I’m doing her favor. Her fiancé is so much cuter now.”

Harry has to agree on that one. “The Queen doesn’t appreciate favors from the Seelie Court.”

Niall looks at him cheekily. “Ah, still holding the medusa incident against you?”

“Well, she likes turning men into stone or ice most of them time, she might as well be a medusa,” Harry mumbles, crossing his arms, “But anyway, that isn’t the issue here. Turn him back, Niall. We don’t need wars.”

“Over a kitten?” Niall’s eyes widen.

“That’s what I said!” Harry throws up his arms in exasperation, “Even _humans_ aren’t that stupid!”

“You can’t be too sure,” the leprechaun shrugs, “There was that one time war erupted because a guy sat on someone’s precious furniture.”

Harry stares.

“I’m serious!” Niall insists, before looking at Louis who is busy clawing the materials of Niall’s shirt, “Look, anyway, sorry, I can’t help you.”

Silence.

“What do you mean?” Harry’s voice is suddenly dangerously quiet.

“It wasn’t my magic,” Niall shrugs.

Harry looks as if he is about to explode. “ _What do you mean it isn’t your magic? You’re the one who turned him into this!”_

The fact that Niall still looks calm after Harry’s outburst infuriates him. “Well, yes. But the magic wasn’t directly mine. It was from the apple,” he says, pointing to the said golden apple sitting innocently on the wooden table. Sure enough, there is a bite mark on it.

“You know how Snow White fell asleep-,”

“She _died_.”

“Shush now. Anyway, it got me thinking. I wanted a little more creative so I may have modified the effects slightly. You’re lucky that I did or we’ll have a dead prince in our hands,” Niall says a bit too cheerfully and Louis bristles his fur and bites Niall’s arms. The boy hardly notices.

“I’m supposed to be _thankful_ for that?”

“Dead but normal or alive but a kitten? Under normal circumstances, then yes, you ought to be thankful.”

Harry wants to kill someone. Preferably a certain leprechaun. “Can you _please_ just find a way to turn him back?” he says wearily, “ _Before_ Queen El finds out. Which would be soon, no doubt.”

Niall pouts, his expression sulky. “You ought to be pleased, Harry. You’re the one who’s always complaining that he calls you ‘kitten’ all the time.”

Harry stills and so does Louis. “I…” Harry stammered, “I was never angry.” He looks nervously at the kitten in Niall’s arms. If cats could look smug, Louis would be one of them.

Raising his eyebrow, Niall tilts his head in confusion. “You weren’t? Pretty sure you were. Your face gets all red and I thought- oh.” The cheeky expression is back. “ _Oh._ I see how it is.” He points at Harry almost accusingly but he remains smiling. “Naughty, naughty fae. You’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

Harry’s face is as red as the hat Niall’s wearing. “Shut it.”

Niall howls with laughter, dropping Louis onto the floor as he clutches his stomach while he laughs. “This is so _funny_!” he says, his voice high with laughter, “This is pure genius! Who would have thought-,”

“Tell anyone and I’ll-,” Harry begins.

His friend cuts him off with an airy wave. “I won’t, I won’t.” He catches sight of Louis who is staring at him from his position on the floor. His furry face looks furious and somewhat threatening. If cats can look threatening. Niall pokes out his tongue. Louis lets out a hiss that sounds like angry bees.

The leprechaun holds up his hands. “Alright, alright. I’ll help you,” he replies upon seeing Harry’s grief-stricken face, “I can’t undo it. But I know someone who can.”

Harry looks at him suspiciously. “Who?”

Niall smiles. Harry thinks it’s the most terrible smile he has ever seen.

“Why, Snow White’s stepmother, of course.”

* * *

 

*

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I know.”

“Louis will help me.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“Seriously, though,” Harry snaps, whirling around to meet Niall’s gaze, “ _Why?_ ”

Louis meows, too because the kitten wants answers as much as Harry does.

Niall shrugs. “I’m a leprechaun. We like tricks. I thought it was amusing. Besides,” he peers at Louis, “He always looks so grumpy. His pretty face is ruined with that perpetual frown of his.”

“So you thought turning him into a kitten would help?” Harry demands as he ducks a vine. The forest of Nevernever or the Land of Fae is a dense and ever-changing one and one wrong move could result in someone being lost. Forever.

“Actually, I wanted to turn him into a hamster but well. Hamsters have incredibly short lifespans. And cats have nine lives-,”

“I can’t believe you’re reasoning your actions.”

“You asked why,” Niall points out. He looks entirely at ease, as if walking around in a dangerous forest heading for a more dangerous place to meet a dangerous person with two people who want nothing more to kill him right now is an everyday occurrence.

Harry sighs and Louis lets out an annoyed meow and the three of them walk in silence. At least, for the first five minutes. For some reason Harry cannot even begin to comprehend, Niall begins singing.

 _“-Making love like gorilla!”_ he sings the chorus already for the second time.

“Shut up, Niall.”

_“Banging on my chest, bang bang, gorilla!”_

“Niall, shut it.”

“I like that song.”

_“Niall.”_

“Thought you’d like it. You and the prince can relate-,”

There is a scratch and a yelp of pain. Harry looks satisfied. Louis looks pissed. Niall looks affronted.

“The cat scratched me!” he whines.

“You did turn him into one.”

“Should have left you as a hamster,” Niall mutters darkly, “Hamsters are cuter. Cuter than you’ll ever be.”

Louis scratches him again on the nose. Niall curses. Harry laughs.

* * *

 

*

The castle looks forbidding. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Harry thinks the lightning bolts and the dark gloomy sky are a little excessive.

“Looks welcoming, doesn’t it?” Niall says cheerfully.

“I’m questioning your sanity,” Harry replies as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Join the club,” his friend shrugs, “Wanna use the front door?”

‘The front door’ is a pair of badly painted (red like the blood, of course) massive oak doors heavily guarded by orges. Dumb looking orges, but orges nevertheless. In Harry’s arms, Louis huffs. “Where’s the queen’s room?” Harry asks instead.

Niall points to the highest tower with crows circling the roof. There is one single window and when Harry looks closely, there is a figure leaning by the window frame. It is a woman. She is staring directly at them. He shudders.

“Oh look,” says Niall, following Harry’s gaze, “She already knows we’re here.” He waves happily at the woman. The woman glares and disappears into the room. “She’s a little shy.”

“Or plotting our murder.” The Queen of the North Tower isn’t a friendly one and even Harry knows it’s wiser to stay out of her way. Now he’s about to walk directly towards her.

Louis struggles out of Harry’s grip. “H-hey!” Harry cries out when Louis escapes from his grip and runs towards the castle. “Wait! Louis!”

“He’s eager,” Niall points out gleefully.

Harry curses and runs towards the castle after the surprisingly fast kitten. Niall follows him, smiling all the way. He looks like he’s enjoying himself. That bastard.

Pushing a past the orges, they run into the castle, ignoring the loud angry howls from the orges behind them. Running up the winding stairs that leads to the Queen’s room, Niall laughs joyfully the whole way up, as if the whole thing is nothing more than a game. “Shut up,” Harry huffs, “Before I push” huff “you down the stairs!”

“May want to save your breath for later!” Niall singsongs.

Harry hates this day.

* * *

 

*

The door opens with a bang and Harry thinks that’s a little repetitive.

The room is sparsely furnished, with a bed, a closet and huge mirror in the middle of the room as its only furniture. Sitting on the bed is the queen herself. On her lap is Louis, whose body is firmly held down by the queen. Louis manages to look annoyed at their late arrival.

The queen looks at them with a bored expression. Dark hair, dark eyes, she would have been a lovely person to look at it, if it weren’t from the sour expression she wears.  “Looking for this?” she purrs, her voice like silk. She lifts Louis by the scruff of his neck.

“My queen!” Niall grins, “We’ve been parted for so long.”

“Leprechaun. The one who stole my poisoned apples,” the queen regards him with disdain.

“Stole is such an ugly word, unsuitable for a lovely person like yourself,” Niall replies, “I merely borrowed them.”

“The kitten,” Harry interjects, cutting to the chase, “Please give him back.”

The Queen raises her eyebrow, looking amused. “The little one ran in here himself. I think he rather likes it here.”

“It does have a certain ambiance,” Niall agrees and Harry glares at him. “But sorry, my Queen, the kitten is ours. He’s a fae originally. Your apples turn him into this,” Niall pauses, “Well, your _modified_ apples. By yours truly.”

Niall is so not helping.

The Queen smiles a terrible smile. “Oh really?” She peers at the kitten. “Who is he, then?”

“We can’t tell you that,” Harry says quickly before Niall could say anything, “Not to be rude, Your Highness, but that isn’t really your concern.”

The Queem regards Harry with interest. “Fae of the Seelie Court, might I remind you that you’re in my territory now. Anything in my territory _is_ my concern.” Her grip on Louis’ neck scruff tightens and Louis meows painfully. “So who is this kitten, really? Answer me truthfully, Summer Fae.”

Harry stills. Fae cannot lie, especially when being demanded to. He bites his lip and looks at the Queen defiantly. The Queen merely tilts her head and looks at him with cold curiosity.

“Oh, Your Highness, you can’t threaten a Summer Fae,” Niall cuts in, “It’s against the law, especially one of importance like him.”

The Queen snorts. “He’s just the court jester. He’s useless.”

Okay, that is just plain rude. And mean. She’s not called the evil queen for nothing.

“As much as I want to agree,” Niall adds, and Harry kinda wants to punch him, “The King of the Seelie Court would want him around. I mean, who else is going to entertain the court if he’s not around?”

“Why should I care about that?” inquires the Queen.

“You shouldn’t have to. But if you want your head intact, I think caring might be wise.”

She seems to consider this, still holding Louis all the while. The kitten just looks annoyed by now. Harry would be too. Those fingernails look sharp.

“A deal, then,” she says finally, “You fae like deals, am I right?”

“Love ‘em,” Niall nods.

“I’m assuming you’re here to ask me how to undo the effects of the apples so I’ll tell you,” she turns to Harry, then, “With a price.”

“What is it?” Harry asks cautiously.

“Free me,” she says simply. “Free me from this castle after I tell you.”

Niall and Harry look at each other before turning to the Queen once more. “Free…you?” Niall repeats blankly, “Isn’t this your home?”

The Queen’s lips curl up in disgust. “Hardly. After the Snow White incident, they took away my castle and put me in this horrible one. You think I _like_ living in such a gloomy place?”

“Well…” Niall begins but Harry shushes him. “Then, the orgers outside…”

“The Seelie Court’s drones, Summer Fae. They’re to keep me in,” the Queen snaps, her voice full of hate, “You ought to know that, or are you as stupid as they say?”

Harry chooses to ignore this. Louis looks more murderous by the second.

“But you just said this is your territory,” Harry points out, “How would we know you’re not lying?”

The Queen sighs, looking bored. “I am still within my territory. The Court thinks it’s safer for me to be detained in a place where the Fae would naturally avoid.” She points out the window. “There, the castle up the hill in the distance. That’s where I used to live. It’s falling apart now.” Her tone is wistful.

“So do we have a deal?” she asks again, “Would you free me?”

Harry is about to protest when Niall cuts in. “Of course. The cure for your freedom out of the castle. Sounds reasonable.”

The Queen smiles, and for once, it looks somewhat genuine. Then she looks amused again. “Really now. It’s quite simple, actually. If you had been wiser, you won’t have to come find me.”

“What?” Harry’s tone is confused.

The Queen laughs. “It’s a kiss, you fool. A true love’s kiss will break whatever effects from the apples, _modified or not_ ,” she shoots a meaningful look at Niall, “You ought to know that.”

There is a long, drawn silence.

“Oh yeah…” Niall laughs awkwardly, “Snow White was cured by one…”

Harry wants to kill him right now. Louis looks as if he might agree.

“Now you have to free me,” The Queen reminds them gleefully, “It’s part of the deal.”

To his surprise, Niall doesn’t look all too bothered. “Sure, you can go. We’ll distract the orges for you.”

“Wait, what?” Harry shouts, “Niall-,”

“A deal’s a deal,” Niall shrugs, “Run along, Your Highness. The orges are asleep by now.”      

The Queen looks at him suspiciously before shrugging (an unqueenly thing to do, by the way) and releases Louis. The kitten runs towards Harry immediately. The Summer Fae would be lying if he says he isn’t pleased.

Grabbing the mirror, the Queen runs down the stairs. The two fae (three, plus the kitten) wait in silence. There is a victory cry moments later.

“What the hell, Niall?” Harry demands, “You can’t just _free_ the Evil Queen! Are you insane? Never mind, don’t answer that.”

Niall waves him off. “Relax, the furthest she’ll go is to her old home. She won’t ever get out of this territory.”

“And how could you be so sure?”

The leprechaun grins. “Loopholes, Harry. Look for them in deals. In her case, there is one glaringly obvious. She asked to free her from the castle. I did. She never said from her _territory_. There are enchantments placed here. She’s still trapped.” He looks pleased. “She may be an evil person, but she’s still human. And humans have never been good with deals with the fae.”

Harry sighs. Of course.

“Now the real question remains,” Niall adds.

“What’s that?” Harry asks tiredly.

Niall’s expression was cheeky. “When are you going to kiss Prince Louis?”

* * *

 

*

An hour and a tied up screaming angry leprechaun later, Harry is back in his hut located south of the Seelie Court, with Louis safely nestled in his arms. He strokes the kitten’s fur absently. Louis purrs.

“I need to change you back, huh?” he says after minutes of silence.

Louis meows in agreement.

“Too bad, though. I like you as a kitten. You’re cuter,” Harry jokes and Louis swipes his claws at Harry in retaliation. If he is in his normal form, Louis would have rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” Harry laughs, “I’ll do it. Just…” he bites his lip, “You need to return to your court immediately, okay?” he says, quietly now.

Louis is silent.

“I mean, we aren’t even meant to see each other. And you’re engaged so…” Harry trails off. He takes a deep breath and offers Louis a shaky smile. “Here goes nothing, eh, kitten?”

He leans in and presses his lips against Louis’ furry ones. It feels weird but Harry doesn’t care. This might as well be his last kiss with the prince. Might as well accept it.

There is a flash of light and Harry drops the kitten out of surprise. He scrambles to get him but when the light clears, Louis is now standing in the room, fully humanoid and furless.

And naked.

Well.

“Hello,” Louis purrs.

“H-hi,” Harry chokes.

“That’s your kiss? I must say I’m quite disappointed,” says the Winter Prince, “As compared to the rest of your other…more _passionate_ -,”

“I should get you some clothes,” Harry interrupts, his face flaming, “Um-,”

“No need.”

Harry regards him in confusion. “Why? You can’t go around in a state of undress.”

Louis’s grin is wicked. “I’m not leaving just yet,” he says silkily, reaching out to pull Harry close, “Let’s try that kiss again, hmm?”

He leans in close to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“Shall we, kitten?”

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, this has been going on in my head for the past month and since I had exams, I can't write it. But now I graduated and free (free!), I get to write it.
> 
> Unbetaed so any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I love to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> @MeliaJeager on twitter.


End file.
